What'cha Doin'?
" |hình ảnh = Isabella_singing_What'cha_Doin'-.jpg |chú thích = Isabella hát với Các cô gái bên lò sưởi hát nền. |ban nhạc = Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls (Isabella trong phiên bản đĩa đơn) |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |thể loại nhạc = Pop rock |thời gian = 1:18 |ban nhạc 2 = Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls |bài kế trước = Yellow Sidewalk |bài tiếp theo = Carpe Diem (Fireside Girls) Fireside Howl (Isabella) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phim 200px Phiên bản đĩa đơn }} What'cha Doin'? ''(Cậu đang làm gì đó?)'' là bài hát trong tập phim "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" được hát bởi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro và nhóm Fireside Girls. Lời bài hát Isabella: I'm just the curious girl 'cross the way Every day I come over, and here's what I say What'cha doin', what'cha doin'? What's the day's activity? What'cha doin', what'cha doin'? By any chance, could it include me? What'cha doin'? What'cha doin'? Fireside Girls: (What'cha doin'?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: I don't mean to disturb Isabella: What'cha doin', what'cha doin'? Fireside Girls: (What'cha doin'?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: You know it's not really directed at Ferb When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay What'cha doin'? Isabella: Don't you know, Phineas, you have no idea That every day I'm just dyin' to see ya? And say... Isabella: What'cha doin', what'cha doin'? Fireside Girls: (What'cha doin'?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: I really wanna know Isabella: What'cha doin', what'cha doin'? Fireside Girls: (What'cha doin'?) Isabella: Can I be part of the show? Isabella và Fireside Girls: When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay What'cha doin'? Bản dịch Isabella: Tớ chỉ là một cô gái hiếu kỳ ở bên kia con đường Mỗi ngày tớ đều tới đây, và đây là điều tớ nói Cậu làm gì đó, cậu làm gì đó? Hoạt động thường ngày có những gì? Cậu làm gì đó, cậu làm gì đó? Nếu có thể, nó có bao gồm tớ không? Cậu làm gì đó, cậu làm gì đó? Fireside Girls: (Cậu làm gì đó?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Tớ không có ý làm phiền Isabella: Cậu làm gì đó, cậu làm gì đó? Fireside Girls: (Cậu làm gì đó?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Cậu biết rằng tớ không hỏi Ferb Khi tớ nói... Cậu làm gì đó? Isabella: Cậu không biết đâu, Phineas, cậu chẳng để ý sao Rằng mọi ngày tớ đều chết đứng khi tớ thấy được cậu? Và nói... Isabella: Cậu làm gì đó, cậu làm gì đó? Fireside Girls: (Cậu làm gì đó?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Tớ rất rất muốn được biết Isabella: Cậu làm gì đó, cậu làm gì đó? Fireside Girls: (Cậu làm gì đó?) Isabella: Tớ có thể là một phần của chương trình? Isabella và Fireside Girls: Khi tớ nói.... Cậu làm gì đó? Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Khá nhiều ảnh nền của bài hát có đầu của Phineas và những hình trái tim. Đây có thể là biểu hiện về tình yêu của Isabella dành cho Phineas. *Adyson và Ginger Hirano không xuất hiện trong bài hát này, dù Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi thường thấy khác thì xuất hiện. *Một lần nữa, Isabella chỉ hát cho một mình cô ("City of Love" và "Yellow Sidewalk"). *Lần thứ ba Isabella hát với câu thường nói của cô trong đó (The Dad-inator, "We Wish You A Merry Christmas"); dù vậy đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên mà cô hát trong tập phim. *Lần thứ tư mà một bài hát có tiết tấu chậm rãi, rồi sau đó trở nên nhanh dần. Những bài hát khác theo thứ tự tập phim: "Spa Day", "Atlantis" và "Wedding Adventure". Isabella đã hát trong tất cả bốn bài hát đó. *Lời hát của Isabella, "Nếu có thể, nó có bao gồm tớ không" có thể liên quan đến những tập phim mà Ý tưởng tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb chú trọng vào Isabella như trong tập "I Scream, You Scream", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" và "Hail Doofania". Hoặc nó có thể liên quan vào lúc mà cô hỏi cô có thể gia nhập cùng họ trong tập "The Fast and the Phineas" và "De Plane! De Plane!". *Đây là lần thứ hai mà Isabella hát về Phineas. Lần đầu là "City of Love". *Bài hát này có giọng hát nền bởi Danny Jacob (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/danny-jacob/16273). Lỗi *Khi Katie và Milly lần đầu xuất hiện, họ biến mất sau khi phân ra hai rồi lại xuất hiện lần nữa. *Nếu nói theo sự thật, lời hát "Mỗi ngày tớ đều đến đây" là không chính xác, khi Isabella không xuất hiện trong một vài dự án của Phineas và Ferb ("I, Brobot" là một) hoặc chỉ là khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy họ đến thăm cô (như trong tập "Ready for the Bettys"). Tuy nhiên, lời hát này có thể được nói đến như là một cách nói của cô. Sáng tác *Michael Culross, Jr. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #13163433 Xem thêm *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *Danh sách các bài hát *What'cha Doin'?/Đa ngôn ngữ Thể loại:A đến Z en:What'cha Doin'? de:Was macht ihr gerade? es:¿Qué están haciendo? (Canción) pl:Co robicie? pt-br:Que Estão Fazendo? Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Fireside Girls hát Thể_loại:W